


This is My Confessional

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Painkillers, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Caitlin bumped into Barry in the hallway leading to Cisco's room. She nearly sloshed her precious coffee, but Barry steadied her shoulders, eyes awfully alert for someone who's gotten zero sleep either."He's awake! I was just about to go get you."
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	This is My Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> Previously titled: Cisco High as a Kite but Knows Where He's GOing.

Caitlin bumped into Barry in the hallway leading to Cisco's room. She nearly sloshed her precious coffee, but Barry steadied her shoulders, eyes awfully alert for someone who's gotten zero sleep either. 

"He's awake! I was just about to go get you. Should I call Ralph? "

Caitlin tightened her hold on her styrofoam cup. “He is?” She pushed past Barry in her haste to go see him, but he jogged after her, pulling on the sleeve of her Star Labs sweater.

“He’s uh, really out of it," he said after jumping out of the way of an orderly pushing a bawling professional football player with a busted knee. He went a little green. Caitlin grimaced. 

  
“Well, I’d assume so with the narcotics they gave him. I don't want him to be feeling anything at all.” 

Barry bit his tongue. “No, I mean. Like.  _ Really _ out of it. I've never been that out of it.” 

Caitlin still remembered Barry right out of the speed force, so that was debatable. Still,  Caitlin nods in understanding, even if she didn't quite get his tale of caution. 

She’s treated Cisco at Star Labs before, obviously. He’d often be tripped up from the anesthesia. He liked to spew Star Wars trivia or sometimes he’d roast someone’s outfit. It wasn’t that surprising for Cisco to be an internalized fashionista. He was behind the designs for half of the country’s super suits, after all.

Caitlin’s lips quirked up at the memory of watching _The Incredibles_ with him over the summer, giggling as he’d nod along with Edna Mode. 

She knocked gently against his room number before stepping back inside. Her coat was hanging off the radiator by the window where she left it. Barry followed Caitlin into the room and took the only chair, closing the privacy curtain behind the other patient’s half of the recovery room. 

Caitlin sat on the side of his bed, a hand over his knee on the blanket. Cisco blinked at her as if he’s never seen her before. 

“Hey you,” Caitlin said fondly. Relief flooding like blood in her veins to see his familiar brown eyes on hers again. Out of it and foggy, definitely. But she knew then and there he was going to be okay. 

“You couldn’t have waited twenty minutes as I went to the 24 hour Big Belly Burger across the street, could you?” She took a last gulp of coffee before handing it back to Barry. 

Cisco’s eyes were wide as he tried to lean up on his elbows. Caitlin pushed him down, telling him not to move. He couldn't really, even if he tried. She pressed the lift button on the side to raise the mattress. 

“Woah,” he breathed, staring at her hand on his lap. “Woah.” 

“Cisco….” Barry interrupted carefully, using a kiddie voice. “This is Caitlin. Remember Caitlin? Our cool doctor friend?” 

Caitlin glared good-naturedly at Barry. “I see what you did there.” 

“Are you my wife?” Cisco blurted out, googly-eyed. Barry covered his mouth, failing to hide his burst of tickled laughter. 

Caitlin snapped her head back to face him, cheeks red hot. _“What?”_

Cisco’s pupils dilated like a cat’s and his lip trembled. “We’re _not_ married?” 

“I’m your best friend, Cisco.” 

“Oh.” He smiled. “That makes sense,” he said, and Caitlin let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding as he settled back against his pillow. She patted his leg as he got comfy, and his eyes started to droop when he mumbled, “Your wife should always be your best friend.” 

Barry doubled over in the chair behind them. 

“Bar- _ ry!”  _ Caitlin whined. ‘Tell him I’m not his wife!” 

Barry made a face, clearly enjoying himself. “I mean...You guys are kinda married. Ralph calls you his work wife and everything.” 

_ “Barry!”  _

Cisco lit up, drowsiness over. He grabbed her hand with his good arm and started playing with her limp fingers. She wondered if he even realized yet his left one was in a splint. “Where’s your ring?” 

She watched him interlock their hands with wary amusement. “What ring?” 

  
He pouted. “Your engagement ring. The one I gave you.” 

“He did give you a ring when you married Ronnie,” Barry chimed in unhelpfully. 

“You know what,” Caitlin snapped. “Why don’t you be helpful and find his nurse. I’m sure the doctor would want to check his back for that liquid dark matter again.” 

“Yeah Barry,” Cisco said smugly, raising his voice too loud. Caitlin shushed him. “Why don’t you leave us aloneeeee." 

Barry got out of the chair and put up his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright! I’m going!” 

Cisco waggled his eyebrows at her after the curtain screeched. "....You wanted me gorgeous?"

Caitlin sighed. “Cisco.”

“Mmhm?”

She tugged her hand from Cisco’s mouth, where he had brought up to basically drool over. “ _Cisco._ You’re high as a kite, okay? You're not in the right place, so you're going to have to believe me when I say we’re not in a relationship.” Caitlin knew there wasn't much of a point to this anyway, but she felt it was wrong if she didn't at least try to explain. 

“You don’t love me?” 

Caitlin felt her heart chasm. She tucked his askew hair from its staticky fan against the starch pillowcase behind his ears. He’d cut it shorter than usual a few weeks ago. Still long, of course. But it fell right under his chin. It reminded Caitlin of their first few years together at Star Labs, before Barry.  Before the dark matter and superhero-ing and getting stabbed or impaled on a semi-frequent basis. 

Cisco could've had some serious permanent damage. Caitlin was just thankful that he’s alive and awake without his speech slurring. 

“Of course I love you,” she said, gentle. She kissed his forehead and he hummed happily, inching up for more affection. Caitlin caved and brushed her thumb across his cheek. 

“Caiiiitlin.” His eyes were closed now. 

“Yes?” 

“When am I getting out of here? I wanna go home.” 

Caitlin played with the ends of his hair as she talked to him, keeping her voice calm as she told him he’ll be stuck here for at least a few days longer. He frowned at her, worried.

“What is it?”

“Are you going to pick me up in your Mercedes-Benz?” 

Caitlin did her best to hold in her laughter. “I don’t have a Mercedes-Benz.”

“You do!” He widened his eyes again. “It’s  _ blue _ ,” he whispered. “For  _ Frost.” _

“Shhh!" She waved a hand over his mouth, glancing over her shoulder at the curtain partition. "That's our secret, remember?" 

It was a good thing Frost mentally conked out after the battle. She’d never let him hear the end of this. 

“How did I afford a blue Mercedes-Benz with our Star Labs paycheck, huh?”

Cisco rolled his eyes as if he were offended. “You hate the Star Labs van. I bought it.”

“That’s very nice of you, Cisco.” Caitlin got up to dim the lights. “You look exhausted. Maybe you need some more sleep. It’ll make you feel better.”

Cisco whined and begged her to come back. She did, leaning in when he told her he had a secret. 

“Caaaaaaaaaiitlin.”

“What?” 

“One day you’re gonna have my baby.” 

Caitlin stilled, curling her fingers into his hair. “Really?” 

“Yes, and we have a boy and we name him Lo _ren_ zo Ramon.” 

“Okay.” Caitlin gave up. 

His arm tugged on her sleeve, yanking her towards him. She might as well crawl into bed or else she'll topple over him. 

“And then, can we have a girl?” 

“Well. If you ask nicely,” she joked. 

“We can name her Caitlin Jr.” 

Caitlin wrinkled her nose, slipping her legs under his blanket. She turned so that his hair was tickling her neck. “What about Amelia?” 

“Amalia?” 

“Oh, that’s nice.” 

Barry came back in with the nurse. A preppy Korean woman with a Kid Flash uniform. “I see someone’s awake. What’ve you two been up to?” 

“We’re naming our future children,” Caitlin deadpanned, shooting Barry a look when he smirked at her. She leaned up on her elbow.  _ “Don’t.”  _

Cisco nodded solemnly and Caitlin got up to let the nurse go over his vitals. She stepped back, observing for any abnormalities herself. 

When the nurse tried to shift him, he panics, realizing he’s confined to a neck brace. Caitlin rushes over, squeezing his hand. The last thing they’d want is him to trigger a breach beneath them and fall through a dimension. 

“And who is your friend?” the nurse asked Cisco, attempting to distract him as she completed her examination. The nurse actually knew exactly who Caitlin was. Mari had been talking to Caitlin since Cisco got out of the operation. 

“Oh,” his eyes went starry again when Caitlin squeezed. “That’s my Caitlin. She looooooves me.” 

Something melts inside Caitlin’s chest, with the way Cisco awes at her. When Mari’s eyes slide over for confirmation on Caitlin’s end. She simply shrugged. What he told Mari was true. She’d always loved Cisco. “I do.”

~.~ 

“Hi,” Caitlin said as Cisco groaned when he woke up again eighteen hours later. It was the first time he'd been awake with the smaller dose of narcotics. 

“Holy  _ shit.”  _

“Aaaaaaaaaaand the drugs have lost its power,” Barry announced with a wince. “If I could lend you my accelerated healing, man, I totally would.”

Cisco grimaced again in pain, knuckles white against the metal bed rest. “Thanks. I think.” His eyes met Caitlin’s like they always do. 

“What happened?” 

“Fractured vertebrae,” Caitlin told him plainly. There was no use in sugarcoating it. “But we’re not expecting paralysis,” she reassured. “Just a really slow recovery.” 

Cisco squeezed his eyes shut. “Frack.” 

“What do you remember?” Barry asked him. "Dr. Light? Black Hole? Red Death?" 

Caitlin shot Barry a look. She didn't want to bulldoze him with trauma three minutes after finally becoming lucid. 

Cisco blinked fuzzily for a moment, thinking, then tensed. His eyes went empty as if his soul left his body. 

Caitlin gripped the shoulder of his hospital gown. “Cisco?”

“Knock me back out please.”

Barry snickered. “I told you _Caitlin Jr._ was impossible to forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> They forgot to call Ralph :(


End file.
